All I want is a diamond
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Kayo wants to find out which one of her brothers will buy her a diamond to impress her.
1. Searching

Kayo sat in her room in front of her mirror brushing her long thick chocolate brown hair that flowed like the wind. To her, her mirror was special as it was where she was alone in her bedroom. She was obsessed with her mirror, but sometimes she felt awkward or lonely and her mirror is the one thing that cheers her up.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the prettiest of all them boys?" She focused her eyes at the photo that the boys took and gave to her as a present. It landed on one particular Tracy, her eyes always lit up when she heard his name even though they threw alot of fights together they always seemed to make up in the most convenient way.

Kayo stopped for a second and a smile forced through her mouth, "Who am I kidding they all are?"

Kayo looked behind her in the mirror in shock to see Scott stood there,"Scott how long have you been stood there?"

Scott leant on the side of the door blowing a gum bubble, "Only like a minute,"

"How much did you hear?"

"About enough to know you were asking the mirror which one of us is the prettiest," Kayo laughed nervously and started blush.

Scott walked into Kayo's room towards the mirror, "I mean if you need help in deciding which one of us is the prettiest we can always give you our perspective," Scott pushed back the sides of his hair to make it look more neater and Kayo started laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kayo blinked at him as he strolled out of her room. She thought maybe this couldn't be a bad idea and if she gave them a mission which was unpredictable then she would get each individual Tracy's love making style for the future.

Scott closed the door behind him, as he walked into the kitchen to find his younger brothers sat at the table discussing something and Virgil sat playing the piano.

Scott joined them perching on the seat closest to Virgil seeming spectacle of what they were jotting down, "What are you guys discussing about?"

"Ways to impress Kayo," Alan stirred excitedly passing the hologram article to him. As soon as they overheard Kayo's and Scott's conversation they wasted no time planning their perspective. Alan was going to keep it simple, while Scott and Virgil stepped it up and John wasn't in for the ride.

"Why? She loves us all and she probably wouldn't want to date any of us anyway because we're her family," Scott had always admired Kayo since she landed onto the island, even though they would fight and disagree a lot he always had a place in his heart for her.

Gordon got Scott out of his daydream, "You only say that because you want her for yourself,"

Scott turned his head sharply, "No! All we do is fight all the time, because she doesn't follow the rules and I'm sure if we were in a relationship, we wouldn't get on well."

Kayo heard her name stirred into the conversation once, twice and she finally was certain she knew why her name was being used. She came out of her room 2 minutes later to hear about what Scott had to say about her. "What did you say about me?"

Virgil slid on a key and Scott stood up scratching his head, "Uh nothing,"

Gordon rolled his eyes and since his older brother couldn't admit it he had no choice, "What he was saying was that if you 2 love birds were in a relationship then you wouldn't get on," Gordon said butting in then it suddenly went silent from where Virgil stopped playing the piano.

Kayo did a one side shrug, "I'm sure we would, we would just have to compromise," she smiled at Scott who gave a breath of relief.

Alan walked into the room in a good mood, "But if me and Kayo were together she could have anything she wants,"

"In your dreams Alan," Kayo laughed, "If you boys want to really impress me, get me a blue Jeremejevite diamond,"

Virgil turned around and faced his family,"That's like 5000, how are we supposed to afford that,"

"Actually Virgil it's only 2000, but surely you must have some sort of inheritance money or something you can use,"

Grandma showed up on her hologram, "Kayo, there not spending their inheritance on a stupid mineral just to impress you," Grandma exclaimed and Kayo walked back into her bedroom in a huff.

2 minutes Lady Penelope popped up on her hologram, "Kayo, I heard that you are wanting your brothers to get you a very expensive diamond, I just thought to let you know that Gordon will not be interested in this as he is taken." Then the screen went blank unexpectedly.

Kayo raised her eyebrow in exhaustion and took a deep breath, "Geese, I didn't think it would get this bad."

John added, "Lunch is ready,"

Everyone came to sit down at the table and was in a good mood except the one person who started the whole thing now regretting her decision but it was just a bit of fun for her brothers which rarely occurred. Kayo learnt from her rugged mistakes but this one may have gone a too far this time, hissing with frustration Kayo stabbed her fork into her garlic chicken sitting separately from her brothers on her breakfast table.

"Kayo were really close to finding that rare diamond you wanted,"

Kayo turned around she was silent for a minute thinking could this really be true or he is joking, "Really Alan, well there's only one in the world, so good luck,"

"Yeah well Scott knows a few people, from the mines," Alan revealed Scott's big plan, he was furious at his brother. For revenge he would ruin Alan's chances of getting his dream girl.

"What Marian? And if the GDF did find out I would be in trouble," Kayo grinned as she watched Scott and Alan fight, "Or shall I say Scott would be."


	2. My Tracy

Scott had gone into TB1 about 10 minutes later after leaving the island. He pressed the big red on the handle to active the searcher for the coms.

"Marian, long time no see, did you find the diamond I requested?"

"Scott, you do know it's one of the most rarest diamonds of all right?"

Scott rolled his eyes, he wasn't that dumb, "Yeah well I want to impress Kayo so I'm getting it whether the GDF likes it," Scott revved his Thunderbird to go faster.

"Okay then, but it's gonna cost you,"

"Can't you do a discount of some sort since I rescued you from your family's mine,"

Rolling her eyes at well Marian clarified what she meant, "What I meant is the GDF is gonna want to know why you are getting some sort of rare diamond that the hood probably wants to get his hands on,"

Scott knew this was going to come up, "Yeah well, he can answer to me! I'm nearly at the mine by the way,"

Nodding Marian put the rare diamond back in her backpack, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute,"

As soon as Scott arrived at the mine he climbed out his bird. "Oh hey Scott, didn't see you there," Marian scratched her head awkwardly as he bumped into her.

By this point Scott stared into a daydream and then knocked himself out when he realised who was in front of him, "Well um.. did you get what I came for?"

Laughing awkwardly Marian pointed him to a seat, "Yeah, it was tricky to find but I finally found it," Marian unwrapped the diamond from it's delicate sleeve.

Scott's eyes lit up the colour of the diamond as she passed it to him, "Wow, I see why Kayo wanted it,"

"Yeah Scott, your gonna win her over for definite,"

The one question he needed to ask was simple. "What do I owe you?"

"2000," Marian joked but she sounded serious to Scott.

Scott's eyes widened in shock looking up at her, "Seriously?"

Shaking her head laughing at how serious he thought she sounded she handed him the sleeve back, "Nah, don't worry about it you saved my life,"

"Ok, thank you have a good night." Scott waved to her as he left the mine wrapping the diamond back in the cloth.

On the island Kayo was sat on the deck chair, when Scott came back in TB1 the pool started to close in as she watched it come in and waved to him.

Alan started walking towards Kayo's deck chair in the beach area. "Alan, I thought you had a training session with John,"

Smiling Alan sat on the front of her deck chair smiling, "I did but I left early to give this to you it's the exact one you wanted,"

Kayo took the jewel box from Alan's hands, "Wow Alan, how did you pay for this?

"I didn't." Kayo kissed Alan on the lips.

Alan was speechless that it was his first kiss, at the age he was he didn't think his body could take in all the emotion he was experiencing in each part of the kiss.

She then raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "Did you steal it?"

"No! I got it from the pirates,"

Kayo took the diamond out of the box and inspected it.

"Alan, you may want to have a conversation with Dobbs and Reece because it's fake, nice try bro," Kayo demanded giving it back to him in disgust.

Kayo crossed her arms and faced away from him, "Can't believe I kissed your stupid spacey lips,"

Alan groaned and stormed into his room in anger putting Dobbs and Reese onto the Com while lying on the carpet. "What the hell guys?, I'm trying to impress Kayo, otherwise my brothers will get her first,"

Dobbs shrugged as he went to face his brother, "Well sorry but we didn't realise it was fake,"

"I demand my money back," Alan shouted and threw the diamond in the bin.

Reese shook his head, "No we've spent the money on a new fire car, look." They turned their comm to the fire car and both held up the polish.

Suddenly John popped up on the com and had cut off Dobbs and Reese, "Alan, what are you up to, you didn't pay 2000 for that stupid fake diamond did you?"

Alan shook his head, "No John, I payed those stupid pirates 200, I thought it was a great deal,"

John slapped his hands to his forehead, "Oh brother, we have a lot to teach you,"

John closed off the com immediately and came down to the island wearing his normal clothes to sort the mess out that everyone has had themselves tied into.

Kayo gazed over at who walked into the lounge, "Your not here to persuade me are you?"

John walked into the kitchen, "No Kayo, but can I grab you something to eat?"

"A coke will be fine thanks," John sat down on the sofa wrapping his arms round the back of the sofa and handing her the drink. "Don't even think about it," Kayo responded as she opened her drink.

"I just want to talk to you, this persuasion thing and 2000 diamond is way too out of budge for any of us to get you Kayo."

Kayo crossed her legs and faced John, "I know, that's why I chose it, I'm not expecting anyone to get it for me or even close."

About 5 minutes later Virgil walked into the lounge while they were sat chatting.

"Kayo, I found this for you," Virgil put his hand out with the diamond in.

Kayo sat up directing her blue eyes at the gleaming diamond, "Wow, Virgil it's defiantly different to what I got from Alan."

Kayo stood up kissed Virgil on the cheek and he blushed while John sat their smiling but couldn't resist a eye roll as he was glad he wasn't part of this mess.

"It's really nice Virgil, but I was kinda hoping it would be blue not black,"

Virgil cocked his head to the side, "But Black is your signature colour? And it was the closest to the real one I can get." Kayo chortled and Virgil took the diamond from her hand and stormed off.

* * *

2 hours later Scott did a last check through his brothers room, coming to Kayo's room he stopped as he heard a quiet cry and a creek as he stepped on the off bit of wood.

Kayo was curled up on her bed and looked behind her, "Go away,"

Scott pulled out the jewelry box from his pocket like he was proposing to her with the blue Jeremejevite diamond in and Kayo sat up on her bed.

He wiped her tears away using his thumb and Kayo crawled closer to him, "Scott, how did you find this?"

"Marian, found it for me actually,"

"Surprised she would of done anything for you after what happened to her family quarantine," Kayo said studying the diamond.

Scott chuckled as she watched Kayo's face brighten up, "Me too,"

"Pass me the golden chain on my dresser please and the glue," Scott got up from the bed and did what he was instructed.

Kayo stuck the diamond on the chain and Scott put it round her neck, flicked her pony tail out of the way and Kayo smiled as he clipped it up.

"I knew you were the one," Kayo whispered to Scott as she kissed him on the lips.

Alan and Virgil both came running in pushing each other out of the way then they looked at Kayo's diamond that was on her neck.

"What the..," Alan murmured frustratingly looking at Scott, Scott shrugged and mouthed the word 'revenge' to his little brother.

"Have the stupid diamond Kayo," Virgil growled as he threw it on the bed.

Then Virgil and Alan walked out arguing. While John was in space and Gordon was taken they were both relieved that they had taken Penny's advise in the first place.

Kayo smirked, "I'll deal with them later, right now it's me and you and I know you are the prettiest Scott Tracy." Kayo turned her head at symmetric time to Scott's as they both put their lips to each others making the smooch noise.

Kayo broke from the kiss as she heard her comm vibrate in her back pocket, "You didn't have any problems with the GDF?"

"Kayo, I'll deal with them later." Kayo lobbed her vibrating comm which landed on the floor as Scott pulled her onto the bed.

The end

Thank you for reading


End file.
